Sorrow
by Shakilove
Summary: What happens when Planet Vegeta is brought back, with all of its inhabitants. What will happen when Vegeta's fiencee is brought back with them.
1. Chapter 1

Sorrow

Prologue

I was asleep when I heard a big bang. I shot up and out of my bed in my silk night dress. I ran out of my room and the house and saw the sky filled with many soldiers. I looked to my left and saw my mother and father. My father gave my mother a kiss and told her he was leaving. He then turned to me and said, "you and your mother go to the castle. The future wife of the next king has to be safe. Be brave my daughter." I nodded and watched him take off.

I then grabbed my mother's hand and flew off with her. When we landed in front of the castle we saw the couple gaurds that were guarding the castle. When I landed they pulled my mother and I inside. When we got there Queen Tapalupa hugged me and sobbed, "thank god your ok, I was worried to death." I smiled at her and we went to sit down.

I looked at Tapalupa and asked, "what is going on out there?" She frowned at me and said, "Frieza is attacking us, he is afraid that we are going to kill him, all of us." I nodded, I knew he was afraid of all of us, if we all stood together we would be able to do it.

Our planet is split right now. Half of us do not want to serve under Frieza, we want to rebel against him and all of the money we get from takeing over the planets will go to ourselves. We could do as we please with them. The other half is afraid, they just want to be obedient and do as he says.

That is not our nature. Our species is supposed to be strong and stubburn, we are never meant to serve under a freak. One ruler is Vegeta, our present king and our future king, my future husband. Tapalup looked at me and said, "You will be a wonderful queen. You are strong, the strongest I know, and you are not panicking. You are only eighteen and you are so smart and your ready. When it is time you and Vegeta will rule together, just like it is supposed to be."

I am a verry strong woman. In power levels I am the strongest, no other woman has ever beaten me in a battle. Most men can't either. I love to fight, I know I won't ever be a soldier, most woman are not called upon unless our man population goes down. I will never be called in because of my position, as the next queen I will never be in the line of duty. I always wanted to help protect my planet and they tell me I am as bearing the next heir to the throne and protecting the castle and the child I will carry.

After a little bit Tapalupa left to go make us some tea. I heard some explosions, they are verry loud. I am afraid of what will happen in the next number of hours, I can loose anyone close to me, my father, my brother who is bound to be out there, leaving his poor wife alone with an unborn child to care for with such stress. My king and future father-in-law, and most important, my future husband. We are supposed to get married when we are twenty. We will then take over in the next month.

Tapalupa came back to the room with a fresh cup of tea for both of us. I thanked her and then sipped on my tea. We had small talk about little things about how we are going to have a beautiful wedding and how it will be te wedding of the universe and no one will be able to top it.

After a moment I felt a powerful energy level I got up and started to the door. All of the guards rushed out as fast as they could outside. When I got there I saw a huge energy ball being held by Freiza. I flew up as fast as I could I saw King Vegeta powering up an energy ball and so I started to form one with him. I looked to King Vegeta and asked, "where is Vegeta?" He looked at me and yelled, "You must leave, get of this planet and go away look he should be heading to a secluded planet." I was about to take off when Frieza threw his energy ball I concentrated back on him and threw mine with my King.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorrow

Chapter One: Back

I woke up, it looks like I am on Planet Vegeta but it was blown up along with me. I sat up and saw many soldiers surrounding me, all coming back to consciousnesses. I then saw a hand in front of my face. I looked up and saw King Vegeta, I took his hand and he helped me up. He then said to me, "We need to get back to the castle". I nodded and we flew off towards the castle.

When we walked into the castle everything looked the same, just like everything else. How is that possible? I'm not crazy am I? I looked at my king and he just kept going on I jogged a little bit to catch up. We walked into the throne room and I saw a handful of people. The first was my Queen Tapalupa. I ran up to her and gave her a hug, seeing her made me feel a little more confident that this is real, and we are really alive. I then heard someone clear their throat. I looked to where I heard it and I saw my prince, the man I am meant to marry. He looks a little older but he is here I can just tell.

Vegeta looked at me and stretched his hand out to me. I quickly walked to him and gave him my hand.I stood next to him and he looked to everyone in the room. He then started saying, "Welcome back everyone, Today you have all been brought back to life. It has been two years since the destruction of our planet, and do to the dragonballs that I retrieved I have been able to bring our planet and everyone on it back. On my trip I ran into a lost warrior of our, Kakarot."

I turned to the door and saw it opening. A very powerful saiyan who I recognized, he was my cousin on my mother's side. I let go of Vegeta's hand and walked a couple feet forward. Kakarot stopped in front of the crowd in front of us He smiled at me and I couldn't help myself from going to hug him. After the quick hug I looked at the woman he had by his side. She looked pregnant to me I then smiled at my cousin and asked, "You got a little one coming." I then hugged his wife or what ever she is to him. I then hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

I walked up to Vegeta and said aloud so everyone can here, "so that means that you are going to be of age this year, you will be taking over." He grinned at me, I think it is so annoying but it is so attractive. I smiled and then looked at our current king who was approaching us with his wife. They then sat in their thrones and said, "Tonight we will have the annual celebration for the new year as well as the celebration of the rise of a new king, that we have at the beginning of every rule. Everyone started clapping and we descended to the couple stairs and walked outside to the gardens.

When we got out side and sat down I leaned my head on Vegeta's shoulder and I asked, "What have you been up to the last couple years?" I smiled at him and he looked at me and said, "I spent a good amount of time researching how to bring everyone back, I didn't even know if I would be able to do it." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. I then got up and started levitating. I smiled at him and said, "Spar with me." He laughed at levitated as well.

We got engaged in a heated battle, even though he was holding he was still dealing a good amount of powerful blows. After a couple minutes it took it everything in me to stop myself from falling from exhaustion. I looked at him and said, "I have had enough, I can't take anymore." He rolled his eyes at me and flew off from me.

He used to pride that I was so powerful but because he is so ahead of me now he thinks that I am not powerful. I wonder if he would still marry me. I know I am still the most powerful woman her on this planet, but is it enough for him. I flew off to the castle away from where we were sparring.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorrow

Chapter One: Back

I woke up, it looks like I am on Planet Vegeta but it was blown up along with me. I sat up and saw many soldiers surrounding me, all coming back to conciousiosness. I then saw a hand infront of my face. I looked up and saw King Vegeta, I took his hand and he helped me up. He then said to me, "We need to get back to the castle". I nodded and we flew off towards the castle.

When we walked into the castle everything looked the same, just like everything else. How is that possible? I'm not crazy am I? I looked at my king and he just kept going on I jogged a little bit to catch up. We walked into the throne room and I saw a handful of people. The first was my Queen Tapalupa. I ran up to her and gave her a hug, seeing her made me feel a little more confident that this is real, and we are really alive. I then heard someone clear their throat. I looked to where I heard it and I saw my prince, the man I am meant to marry. He looks a little older but he is here I can just tell.

Vegeta looked at me and stretched his hand out to me. I quickly walked to him and gave him my hand.I stood next to him and he looked to everyone in the room. He then staarted saying, "Welcome back everyone, Today you have all been brought back to life. It has been two years since the distruction of our planet, and do to the dragonballs that I retrieved I have been able to bring our planet and everyone on it back. On my trip I ran into a lost warrior of our, Kakarot."

I turned to the door and saw it opening. A very powerful saiyan who I recognized, he was my cousin on my mother's side. I let go of Vegeta's hand and walked a couple feet forward. Kakarot stopped infront of the crowd in front of us He smiled at me and I couldn't help myself from going to hug him. After the quick hug I looked at the woman he had by his side. She looked pregnant to me I then smiled at my cousin and asked, "You got a little one comeing." I then hugged his wife or what ever she is to him. I then hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

I walked up to Vegeta and said aloud so everyone can here, "so that means that you are going to be of age this year, you will be takeing over." He grinned at me, I think it is so annoying but it is so attractive. I smiled and then looked at our current king who was approaching us with his wife. They then sat in their thrones and said, "Tonight we will have the annual celebration for the new year as well as the celebration of the rise of a new king, that we have at the begining of every rule. Everyone started clapping and we decended to the couple stairs and walked outside to the gardens.

When we got out side and sat down I leaned my head on Vegeta's shoulder and I asked, "What have you been up to the last couple years?" I smiled at him and he looked at me and said, "I spent a good amount of time researching how to bring everyone back, I didn't even know if I would be able to do it." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. I then got up and started levitating. I smiled at him and said, "Spar with me." He laughed at levitated as well.

We got ingaged in a heated battle, even though he was holding he was still dealing a good amount of powerful blows. After a couple minutes it took it everything in me to stop myself from falling from exastion. I looked at him and said, "I have had enough, I can't take anymore." He rolled his eyes at me and flew off from me.

He used to pride that I was so powerful but because he is so ahead of me now he thinks that I am not powerful. I wonder if he would still marry me. I know I am still the most powerful woman her on this planet, but is it enough for him. I flew off to the castle away from where we were sparring.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorrow

Chapter Three: Planning

I always looked forward to my wedding, but it is so much work to plan it. I have literally had to make a guest list I had to think of all the major planets, along with ones that aren't and we are trying to get control back over. We are using the wedding as a political decision. I hate that idea but once again it isn't my choice. Every time I would send Vegeta or his father the list they would tell me I'm missing someone. I haven't even gotten to the people of our planet and my friends. I am at three hundred thousand people. I believe I am going to have to find somewhere else to have it because I don't want it at the castle. That would be to many people at my home. Vegeta suggested that we have it in the country part of our world and make a hotel where they can all fit there. I think that is the best idea that he has had.

After the guest list and deciding where I want it, there is the problem of choosing invitations. Vegeta wants a simple black invitation with white writing. I want an elegant red invitation with black writing and designs on it. He thinks that, that is girly and ridiculous. I told him that it isn't and I want my wedding to match my invitations to match my wedding and it will be elegant. He says not and I told him I won't walk down the aisle if it isn't how I want it. His mother told me I can have whatever I want and to ignore him. If he hates it so bad we will have two weddings. I laughed and opted for that, no political stuff and not to many people. He and his father kind of looked scare at that thought. I think that is what I will do, Vegeta can have his wedding and I can have mine. The more I think about it the better it sounds.

I looked at the guard and said, "Tell the king and prince that I have made up my mind and we are doing the two weddings, and they can have exactly what they want." He nodded and walked away.

After the guest list is the flowers. Vegeta doesn't want any. I think he is full of shit, but for his wedding he can have that. My wedding I want black and red roses. It matches my theme and they are very beautiful. I want the flowers to line the ceiling and the tables and then have the center pieces. It will be beautiful especially with the black table cloths.

Now i wonder what my date will be for my wedding, since Vegeta's is March first. Maybe I will do mine on the second. That way we can go on our honeymoon afterwards. He is going to be upset because he will not be consummating his marriage. That will be funny when I tell him that. Maybe next time he will think about messing up my wedding.

I don't really know what I want to do about my wedding party. All I know is that I want my father to hand me off. Which Vegeta doesn't want, of course he can have whatever he wants for his wedding. He also wants some of the higher nobles of our planet to be the bridal party what ever, he is weird. I think I am going to just use my best friend who stays next door to my parent's house. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

After a couple of rings I got an answer she said, "Hello" I smiled and said, "Hey Emma it's Silouete". She screamed and said, "Hey what are you up to"? I smiled and said, "Planning my wedding, I am wondering if you want to be apart of it." She squealed and said in like ten different languages yes she would. I smiled and said, "Ok thank you so much, would you like to come to the castle and kind of help." She squealed again and said, "I'll be there in a minute." After about five minutes she came in and started helping me plan.

When she sat down she automatically started planning a bachelorette party. She was very excited to be apart of my planning. She was happy even though she knows she is like my only friend. Everyone else is upset that I have the future King. I can't blame them, to be the next queen is a big deal, and a big honor.

I took my phone and called our photographer and all of them and informed them that they are going to do two different dates. They thought it was weird but said it was ok with them. I know they are right but who cares this is like the perfect wedding we are both happy.

After deciding on how I want everything to be I ordered everything that I would need and put in the orders so they can be planned and set up. Emma looked at me and asked "What time is it"? I looked at the clock and saw that it was eight. She shot up and said good bye then headed to her house. She was late for dinner. I missed dinner. I sighed and stood up. I then walked to my room to see my future husband in there with some food for me to eat.

I smiled and walked to him giving him a kiss. I then sat down and said, "Thank you I didn't know you were gonna bring me food. Are you staying here tonight"? He smiled and gave me a kiss and said, "If you want me to." I nodded and started to eat. I realized that in front of everyone else he is different than when it was just me.

When I finished eating he removed my tray and looked me in the eyes then said, "So what is this ridiculous notion that we are having two weddings." I smiled and said, "we are your mother suggested it and I couldn't resist that way you get what you want and I get what I want." He narrowed his eyes and said, "I feel like there is a catch." I smiled and said, "Your wedding is the announced day and my wedding is the day after." He got bug eyed and asked "what about the consummation" I smiled and kissed him a little provocatively, he was falling for it for a couple moments before he pulled back. I sighed and said, "It will be after my wedding." He groaned and said, "No, come on, I can take us canceling my wedding if that stops us from having to deal with that, just do what you want." I sighed and said, "Fine but you have to call and change everything to the way it is supposed to be. I have a binder full of notes."

After that we went to sleep. I enjoyed our time together and was excited to know that he was going with what I had chosen. Now we have one wedding, just the way I like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorrow

Chapter Four: Wedding Drama

Today is the day. The day of my wedding. The day that I have been looking forward to since I was a little girl. The day that I will be wed to the next King. I looked into the mirror. I am in a beautiful red wedding gown, as tradition for any woman on this planet. Red is our color, not white. The dress is a beautiful train dress that has a train that is five feet long. Above my breasts and on my abdomen is see through with an intricate design. The rest of the dress is kind of simple with the same design. The center of my back is out but underneath that is lace up in it's own girdle.

My makeup is a simple skin blend, it looks kind of natural. I am now finally in my twelve inch heels. I am already used to them I started practicing last week. I can already feel how everyone is treating me differently. They give me more respect than they did before. I turned around when I heard my door open. I saw my father in the doorway and he said, "It is time baby girl." I smiled at him and we started walking to the throne room.

When we got to the door the music started and then we started walking out. There were over two hundred thousand people here. I kept a smile and just continued on the long aisle. I then looked at Vegeta and saw his regular scowl that he always wears. I was excited to see my new husband waiting for me to say I do.

Once at the front of the aisle my father put my hand inside of Vegeta's and we bowed in front of the officiant, then stood up and faced each other. We went through our vows and signed our proper papers saying we could never divorce no matter what and that I will be queen until the end of our term or in my death.

Vegeta's best man was Goku, who said he prefers that name over Kakarot. I will call him that as long as I'm not around the King or Vegeta. He appreciates that. His new wife is an awesome woman. She is due at the end of the month after my coronation.

At the end of the ceremony we had done the traditional mating marks and then the kiss. The mark hurts very badly. I feel like he bit as hard as he could, he doesn't even bite his meet that hard. I know I bit very hard to but not nearly as hard. I know that most of the time two mates bite each other after intercourse, I wonder if we will.

After the kiss we then walked off to the conference room where all the main leaders are and all the planet leaders who we plan on getting back. The King sat at the top with Vegeta on his right and his wife on his left. Me in Vegeta's lap, even though I had a seat right beside him. He apparently didn't want me sitting there.

At first they were just bringing out the old contracts and resigning them with some of the old allies. Then we went onto the planets that we had conquered a long time ago. They originally started to deny us, but after Vegeta threatening them and fluctuating his power level most of them backed down. Only one planet didn't it was planet Belindia. I don't know what will happen to them but I'm sure it's not going to be very good. Every other person except the rulers of Belindia and our planet has now left. Vegeta is threatening them and I know he is serious but the other people think he is kidding and think he isn't going to do anything.

The conversation i snow settling down and we are just signing a contract with them when I heard a commotion outside. A woman was yelling, "Let me go, I will go in there if I fucking want to." At that an older woman with blue hair walked in, she was pregnant. She seems not to far along, she isn't even showing, I just know because I can feel the child's chi. It seemed familiar.

Vegeta then looked over to where the commotion was being conducted. He looked surprised when he saw the woman and he then yelled to the guards, "Taker her to my chambers I will deal with her when I am through here." She looked at him angered and yelled, "You aren't going to take care of anything, you are going to talk to me about this situation you put me in." I then stood up and said, "I'll take her." Vegeta squeezed my hand and said, "I will be there shortly." I nodded and then walked off.

When I got to the woman I said, "follow me." She did without saying anything. I walked to my new chambers with my husband it was quiet for most of the walk but after about three minutes she started complaining and said, "how much farther, I'm exausted, this is a lot of walking." I looked at her and said, "about another minute, it isn't that far."

After we got into the chamber I saw the servants moving my stuff in the room. I looked at them and said, " finish this tomorrow, it is fine I want the room to myself until the Prince gets here." They nodded and left. I then looked at the woman and asked, "What is your name." She shifted her feet, obviously she was terrified. I sighed and then she answered and said, "Bulma, who are you." I looked at her and said, "Queen Silouete."

Vegeta then walked in and said, "what is going on, how did that happen." I frowned and said, "so I was correct, the child is yours." He grabbed my hand and said, "It was before you came back." I nodded and looked at the woman and asked, "how far along are you." she shuffled her feet and said, "about two months." I looked at him and said, "the day we were brought back." He sighed and grabbed me around the waist and said, "I was excited that I was able to bring everyone back I wasn't thinking." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the love seat where Vegeta joined me. I then looked at him and said, "What are we doing with her." He sighed and said, "we have to keep her at least until the child is born." I groaned and just said, "ok, but she is not staying here." He nodded and called in a servant and told her to set up a room for Bulma.

After that the woman took Bulma and went to show her her new chambers. I just sat there thinking about how he has a child coming and it isn't from me and how embaracing it is that she is having the child. I then thought about how the child could have blue hair. I laughed at the thought and said, "a disgrace." Vegeta looked at me and said, "please don't say that, it will still be my child." I looked at him and said, "your first child not bared by me." I then got up and got in the tub and enjoyed the water. Vegeta then walked in and joined me. I then said, "when were you going to tell me about the woman." He sighed and said "I forgot about her as soon as I saw you." I nodded and relaxed into him and enjoyed the water.

After washing off and rinsing Vegeta then carried me into our room. We got on the blankets and stared at each other for a couple minutes this is something new for us. We never have done it together before, and as for me, I have never done it with another either. He then whispered to me, "I love you, this probably will hurt." We then went into bliss together for the rest of the night.


End file.
